Wolf Boy
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Caroline goes to visit her dad the summer after high school in Oregon. There she finds Klaus, a wild feral, who has lived among the wolves since he was a child. She tries to bring out his humanity, but can she? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something random that came to me. Inspired by a few things but I hope you're amused. No beta because I can't afford one.

* * *

><p>Caroline inhaled the fresh air in the Oregon forest. She was a long way from Mystic Falls. She had finally graduated high school and decided to spend the summer with her father and his partner. They decided to go camping for some reason. Caroline went along, wanting to spend some time with her father before going to college in the fall. Bill and Steven were setting up the tents while Caroline walked around the lake. Feeling sweaty from the summer heat, she decides to take a swim. She takes off her clothes, since she wore her bikini under. She jumps into the lake and splashes around. She feels someone is watching her and turns around.<p>

"Who's there?" Caroline yells out

There is no answer and Caroline quickly gets out of the water and grabs her clothes. She knows someone's there, she can feel it and she runs back to camp.

"Didn't you say all you had to do was throw the tent out and it would put itself together?" Bill asked

"I never said that" Steven said

Both men looked up when they saw Caroline running back to camp holding her clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked

"No, I was swimming in the lake, I thought someone was watching me, so I came back here" Caroline said

"There shouldn't be anyone out here, it's not that popular of a camp site" Steven said

The three looked up when they heard the sound of a jeep driving towards them. A park ranger came out.

"Afternoon, just going around telling folks to be careful. There have been a few wolf sightings in the area. Nothing you should be worried about. They usually won't bother people. You leave them alone, they'll leave you alone" the ranger said

"Thanks for the warning" Bill said

"Just be careful" the park ranger said

* * *

><p>There was a howl, and a few more howls. The wolves were running towards the hunt. One of them had signaled that they had found the prey. The others would circle around it and attack. The she wolf ran towards the howls. A male figure was running along side her. The wolves took down the deer quickly. The wolves descended and ate. The she wolf looked up at the male who ran along side her. He crouched down and rubbed his face against hers. He reached into the deer and started eating.<p>

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Caroline was asleep in her tent. Her father and Steven shared another tent. She heard the strange noises and tried to go to sleep. She then got out of her tent and went to find a few bushes where she could go to the bathroom. Holding her flashlight she walked behind the bushes. She heard another howl and then the sound of a man. She wasn't sure what kind of sound that was, but it sounded like he was hurt. She ran towards the sound. She stopped at the sight before her. It was a she wolf with its leg trapped in a bear trap. Next to her was a man, on his hands and knees, trying to get the wolf out. His hair was long and knotted, and his skin was covered in mud and dirty. He wore the skins of other animals on his almost naked body. The man whined when the wolf did and nudged her head with his.<p>

"Hey, it's going to be ok, I'll help you" Caroline said walking towards them

Klaus hisses at her, trying to protect the she wolf. He can't free her from the trap and knows it's helpless as those before who were caught in these were never freed. He knew some that had chewed off their own leg to get free, but they died after that.

Caroline put the flashlight down on the ground, shining it at the bear trap. She slowly approached Klaus with her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt her ok?" Caroline said stepping closer

Klaus looked at her and recognized her from the lake earlier. He had seen her swimming in the lake before and stood there and watched her. He ignored the calls from his mother, and kept watching her. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to her. He recognized her scent and watched her slowly approach the she wolf. Caroline crouched down and looked at the trap. There had to be a lever or something to release the trap. She looked around and Klaus watched her. She found a knob and turned it, and it released the she wolf's leg. The trap opened and the she wolf whined out in pain. She looked at the leg and the trap had broken the bone and she was bleeding heavily. Caroline took off the hoodie she was wearing and wrapped it around the she wolf's leg. Klaus watched her as she gently tried to wrap it around the leg.

"We have to get her to a vet or something" Caroline said

Klaus reaches out to the she wolf. Caroline doesn't understand why he isn't talking to her. But she can tell that he and the wolf are saying something to each other. Klaus picks up the she wolf and starts to carry her off.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Caroline said picking up her flashlight, "Hey!"

Klaus carried the wolf back to the cave where they slept. Caroline followed them in and realized this was where they were living. She looked around and saw a small backpack that belonged to a child. She picked up the bag and saw the letters that were stitched onto it.

"You're name is Klaus?" Caroline asked

Klaus was trying to make the she wolf comfortable. He wasn't sure what to do. The she wolf had taken care of him since he was a child. Caroline looked inside the bag and saw drawings a child had done. She could tell Klaus was the child in the picture, and there were other children next to him, all in size order. She could tell he had a sister by the pink dress he drew on her. She saw he had parents. A mom who was holding his hand, and a father who was black and angry and away from them.

"Klaus? We have to get her to a vet, she'll die here" Caroline said

Klaus was panicking he didn't know what to do. Caroline came over and looked at the she wolf's leg which was still bleeding.

"We have to take her to a vet" Caroline said

Caroline reached out to pick up the wolf. Klaus stopped her. He scooped the wolf up into his arms and stood up. He motioned with his head that he would follow her. Caroline led him back to the camp site. Klaus had seen campers before, he didn't pay them much mind. They didn't bother him so he didn't bother them. Caroline got into her father's car and started it. Klaus froze. Caroline opened the door to the backseats. She motioned for Klaus to put the wolf inside. Klaus was hesitant to do so. Caroline tried to take the wolf from him but he wouldn't let her go. He cautiously crawled into the back with the wolf. Caroline closed the door which startled Klaus and the wolf. She got into the driver's seat and sped off. Bill heard something and lifted his head up.

"Caroline?" Bill called out

"Go back to sleep" Steven said

Caroline sped down the road looking for a vet. She looked at her phone trying to find the closest one. She drove towards it and parked. She got out of the car and opened the door for Klaus. Klaus gets out and holds the wolf in his arms.

"This way" Caroline said

Klaus looks up at the big building with lights and strange noises. He's afraid, but he walks towards it for the she wolf. Once inside, he sees Caroline talking to someone. The lights were blinding him, and the noises were everywhere. It was overwhelming him. He started to stumble back, he felt someone taking the she wolf from him. He snarled out, he hissed trying to get her back.

"Calm down!" Caroline said

Klaus yelled out, he could see them taking the she wolf away. He couldn't lose her. He tried to go after her, he was losing her scent. He felt someone holding his arms back. He looked back and saw men he didn't know. And then he felt something stab him in the neck before it all went dark.

* * *

><p>This will be a short fic, like 3 parts. Inspired by an episode of beastmaster. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's another part! No beta, hope you are amused. Thanks to those who favorited this and follow this story. Thanks for your reviews. See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p>"Caroline Forbes tell me where you are this instant!" Bill said into the phone<p>

"I'm at the hospital" Caroline answered

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bill asked

"Why is she at the hospital?" Steven asked

"Last night, I heard something in the woods and it was a wolf and it was trapped in a bear trap so I freed it. But then there was this guy-"

"There's always a guy with you" Bill said

"Was he cute?" Steven asked

"He was living with the wolf. I think he's been living with it for a while now" Caroline said

"What?" Steven asked

"Look I'm not totally sure, when I went into the cave with him, I saw some stuff there. I think it was his."

"And what did you do in this cave?" Bill asked

"Nothing! I was trying to help the wolf. I got her to the vet and they're taking care of her, but he freaked out and they had to sedate him. I told him he'd been living in the forest and they took him to the hospital to see if he had rabies or something"

"Does he?" Steven asked

"I'm not sure, either way he's going to be totally freaked out when he wakes up"

"You know we're stranded here because you took the car right?" Bill asked

"I'm sorry dad, I'll bring the car back as soon as he wakes up. I know how scary hospitals can be" Caroline said

"Alright, we'll pack up here and wait for you, just don't take too long" Steven said

* * *

><p>Klaus felt strange, this wasn't like when he went to sleep and woke up in the morning. Everything was hazy and his head felt heavy. He lifted his hand to touch his head and realized he couldn't. He looked down and saw that he was restrained. Fear set in. He struggled against them trying to break free. Caroline walked and rushed over to him.<p>

"Hey, relax, you'll hurt yourself" Caroline said touching his arm

Klaus relaxed at her touch and looked at her. She reached over and poured a glass of water for him.

"Here, you must be thirsty" Caroline said carefully hold the cup to his lips

Klaus drank the water, feeling slightly better. Caroline took out her phone and showed him a video of the wolf sleeping. Klaus watched intently and wondered how the wolf was inside her phone.

"She's ok, you can see her once you get out of here. I know she misses you"

Caroline looked at Klaus and could see he was still dirty from living in the woods this whole time. The hospital had cleaned only a few parts of him. Just enough for the IV drip to get into him and his neck where the needle went in.

"So I'm Caroline, and I guess you're Klaus" Caroline said

Klaus merely looked at her. He didn't understand the strange noises that were coming out of her mouth. Caroline pressed her hands against her chest.

"Caroline, I'm Caroline"

Caroline then took her hand and pressed it against his chest.

"Klaus, you're name is Klaus" Caroline said

Klaus had no idea what Caroline was saying, but he did enjoy her touch. She kept doing it over and over again but he only smiled when she touched him.

* * *

><p>Caroline picked up her dad and Steven and dropped them home. They needed to unpack and shower. She then headed back to the hospital to check on Klaus. She heard yelling and ran into his room. She saw a nurse there trying to give him a sponge bath. Klaus didn't know who this woman was and didn't want her touching him. He struggled against his restraints and yelled and hissed.<p>

"Stop!" Caroline yelled

Klaus calmed down once he saw her and the nurse left the pan and sponge and scurried off. Caroline walked over to him and picked up the sponge.

"She was just trying to clean you up"

Caroline dipped the sponge into the water and squeezed it. She brought it up to Klaus's face and he flinched. She brought it to her own face and brushed it to show him. She moved closer to him and started to wash his face. The water was warm and Klaus closed his eyes. It reminded him of the lake in the summer. He'd jump in and swim around before running through the forest. Caroline finished with his face and neck and then started to move towards his chest. Klaus didn't seem to object. Caroline tried to move the hospital gown lower, but couldn't. She looked down at this restraints and sighed.

"I'm going to get you out of this so I can wash the rest of you ok? Just don't do anything. Not that you can understand me, I'm just giving a sponge bath to a guy who's lived with wolves"

Caroline unbuckled the restraints and Klaus sat up, rubbing his wrists. He ripped out the IV that was in his arm.

"I said don't do anything" Caroline said, "Well since you're out, I guess you can take a shower"

Caroline took his hand and led him towards the bathroom. She pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the water. Klaus jumped and then was amazed when he saw the water come out. He walked towards it, trying to drink from it.

"No! Don't drink it! You're suppose to shower"

Klaus stepped into the water and was surprised it was warm. The water started to soak his hospital gown and he didn't care. Caroline sighed.

"You're suppose to shower. Who knows how long you've been in that forest and when you last took a shower"

Caroline tried to take the hospital gown off Klaus, it was sticking to him, and he was busying trying to drink the water. Caroline struggled and finally got it off him. Her eyes traveled down his body and a blush crept across her cheeks. She hadn't seen that many naked guys before. Klaus stood there unaware that she was staring at him. She picked up the soap and started to rub it on his arm. Klaus looked down at the white rectangle and tried to pick it up but it slipped through his fingers. He bent down to get it. He sniffed it at first and then licked it. He didn't like the taste and spit it out.

"No! Don't eat it!" Caroline said taking the soap from him

She helped him stand back up and continued to wash him. The water from the shower was splashing onto her clothes, getting her wet. Caroline continued to wash his body, stopping at his waist. She used the sponge to wash lower than his waist, trying not to stare at him. She avoided his genitals all together and washed his backside and then his legs. The water turned a dark brown when she rinsed him. She found the shampoo and began washing his long matted hair. Most of it was knotted and had to be cut. She gently massaged his scalp and rinsed it out. He leaned his head towards her. She grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. It was then she noticed the small markings on his body. They appeared to be faded scars and cuts. Her fingers ran over them slightly. There was a large scar on his right side, it was faded but she could feel the raised skin there. Klaus reached out and touched Caroline's hair, feeling how soft it was.

"Caroline!" Bill yelled from the doorway

Caroline jumped and pulled the shower curtain to hide Klaus. Bill and Steven stood there glaring at her.

"So is this what you've been doing here? Playing nurse?" Steven asked

"It's not like that, he freaked out when the nurse tried to bathe him!" Caroline said

"And that's when you decided to bathe him" Bill said

"Nothing happened! He's just really scared and confused" Caroline said

"I'll bet" Steven said

Klaus pulled the curtain aside and looked at Caroline and then Bill and Steven standing there.

"You, what are your intentions towards my daughter?!" Bill said approaching him

"Dad!" Caroline yelled

"No! You may have graduated high school but I won't have you run around with random boys you find in the woods! Especially naked ones!" Bill said

Klaus didn't know why they were yelling. But he could tell Bill was being protective of Caroline. He backed away as Bill continued to yell at him. He pulled the shower curtain aside and Klaus was up against the tiles.

"Stop it dad! You're scaring him!" Caroline yelled

"He better be scared of me!" Bill yelled

Steven looked at Klaus who didn't say a word. He noticed how knotted up his hair was, how long it was. He saw his nails were jagged and broken. He could see the scars on his body and he pulled Bill back.

"Bill, I don't think this boy is faking anything. Look at him" Steven said

"So he's unkempt much like every teenage boy out there"

"His nails, his hair, it's like he's been living out there for a while" Steven said

* * *

><p>Klaus ran down the hallway out of the bathroom naked, while Steven and Bill chased after him.<p>

"Get back here!" Bill yelled

"We're not done yet!" Steven yelled

Klaus ran into the living room, unaware of where to go. Caroline opened the door and was carrying bags from the store. She saw Klaus standing there naked and couldn't help but stare. Her eyes traveled down his tone body, looking at the defined muscles. Klaus saw her and the open door and ran towards her.

"No Klaus!" Caroline blocked him and kicked the door closed

Klaus ran into the door and banged on it, trying to get out. Bill and Steven finally caught up to him, panting.

"That boy can run" Bill said

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"Bill was trying to cut his hair, but he freaked out when he saw the scissors. Don't get me started on the whole brushing teeth thing" Steven said

"I think he ate an entire tube of toothpaste" Bill said

"We were going to try to shave his face but that was not happening"

"Can you make him not naked right now?" Caroline asked

"Apparently living in the woods means you can run around naked if you want" Bill said

* * *

><p>Hours later, the three managed to bathe Klaus, cut his hair, clip his nails, file them down so they weren't sharp, and made him look more human than wolf. They were exhausted and ordered pizza. Caroline led Klaus to the couch and had him sit down. He glanced over at her watching her. She smiled at him.<p>

The doorbell rang and the pizza guy came with the pizza. Steven paid him and put the pizza on the table. Klaus smelled it and wondered what was inside. Caroline opened the box and took out a slice. Klaus watched her as she took a bite.

"Aren't you hungry? Or are you used to eating berries and grass you find in the forest?" Caroline asked

"He lived with wolves, he ate meat, he wasn't scouring around for nuts and berries" Steven said

Klaus watched as Steven took a slice of pizza and took a bite. He didn't know what they were eating just that it smelled really good. Caroline took another bite and then offered it to him.

"You want some?" Caroline asked

Caroline took another bite and then moved the pizza slice closer to Klaus's mouth. He slowly opened his mouth and took a bite of the pizza. It was warm and it was different. he had never tasted anything like this before.

"You want more?" Caroline asked

"Caroline dear, please try not to say these things to a teenage boy in front of us" Bill said

"Dad, it's not like that!" Caroline said

Klaus continued to eat her slice of pizza, until she realized he was eating around her hand. She pulled away and put what was left in his hand. She closed his fingers around it and lifted it to his mouth.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the vet with Klaus. They went into the back where the she wolf was being held. Klaus whined and crouched down next to the she wolf. They stopped the bleeding and put the she wolf's leg in a cast. Klaus rubbed his head against hers. The wolf shook its head and looked at Klaus. She didn't recognize his scent, it was masked with other things. But she knew it was Klaus and whined with him. Klaus sat down next to her and curled his body around hers.<p>

* * *

><p>In a large mansion in England sat a woman who was having tea. Her phone rang and she answered it.<p>

"Hello?" the woman answered

"I think we've found him mother" Elijah said

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused! Leave me a review or something so I know someone is actually reading this!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's another chapter! No beta! Hope you're amused! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Bill and Steven were busy making dinner in the kitchen when Caroline returned with Klaus. They walked into the kitchen and saw Bill stirring the sauce while Steven was chopping the vegetables. It would still be a while before dinner was ready.<p>

"I made you some tea" Steven said

"He just wanted to use that new tea set he got" Bill said

Caroline walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool. Klaus walked over and watched her as she poured the tea into the teacup. Klaus focused on the teacup and started to get flashes of memories. He blinked repeatedly not sure what was happening. He would hear a female voice saying something to him. He shook his head and looked back at Caroline. She set the teapot down and looked up at him. She patted the stool next to her, indicating he should sit down. Instead he walked to the counter. He picked up the creamer and poured the same amount into both tea cups and set it down. He opened the sugar holder and placed 2 sugar cubes into both cups. He placed the sugar holder back, arranging it slightly. He took her spoon, stirred her tea and placed it on the saucer. Caroline was amazed that he was able to do this and gracefully. He did the same for his teacup, stirring and placing his spoon on the saucer. He reached over and picked up the plate with the scone and placed it in front of Caroline. He picked up the fork and placed it next to her plate and then sat down. He waited for her to drink before picking up his own teacup. Caroline set her teacup down and observed Klaus. He didn't burn his tongue on the tea, and knew to take a small sip.

"How do you know all this?" Caroline asked

Klaus didn't say anything, instead he picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Her hand cupped the side of his face and he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Esther was rushing through the airport in London, looking for Elijah. She spotted him at the counter, checking his luggage in.<p>

"Elijah!" Esther called out

Elijah turned around.

"Mother, there is no need for you to make the trip" Elijah said

"No need? I have to go! I need to see him!"

"We're not even sure if it's him or not"

"It is, I know it, I can feel it. I can still feel that he's alive, and I have to go!"

"You'll exhaust yourself"

"No, I've spent the past 10 years waiting for this, I won't be left behind"

"And if it's not him, you'll be devastated, just let me go sort this out"

"No, I am your mother and I will not be left behind!"

* * *

><p>"Well that was interesting to say the least" Bill said sitting on the couch<p>

Caroline looked up at her father confused. Steven walked past them and went to get wine from the kitchen.

"Your friend is now house broken. Don't ask how we did, but we did it" Steven said from the kitchen

"what?" Caroline asked

"House broken, as in he doesn't go in the bushes near the neighbor's rose bushes" Bill said

"Your father just wanted to put a diaper on him!" Steven said walking back with the wine

"What it sounded easier at the time!" Bill said

"Until I reminded him that someone would have to change him!" Steven said

"Now he knows not to go in the yard but in the bathroom and I am done for the week!" Bill said

"I wonder if anyone's looking for him" Caroline said

Steven and Bill both looked up at each other.

"I mean he's been there a while. It looked like he was there since he was a kid. How can a parent not look for their own child?" Caroline asked

"Maybe his parents are dead, maybe that's why he's out there alone. Look, we may have given some of his hair for them to run a DNA test on" Bill said

"Hopefully they'll find someone who's related to him" Steven said

* * *

><p>Esther was nervous and jittery on the plane. She hoped that the feral man they found in the woods of Portland was her son. She wasn't able to sleep, and glanced over at Elijah who had taken a sleeping pill. She wondered what he looked like, how he sounded, if he was happy. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist and thought back to the last time she saw her son.<p>

_10 years ago_

Esther sat in the sitting room, while the maid brought in the tray of tea for her. The maid set it down and walked away. Klaus ran into the room, smiling holding a picture he had drawn for her.

"Mommy! I drew this for you!" Klaus said

"Lovely, come sit and have tea with me" Esther said

Klaus sat down across from her and watched as she poured the tea. Klaus got up and reached over to the creamer pouring the cream into her tea cup. He took 2 cubes of sugar out of the sugar holder and placed it in her tea. He picked up the spoon and stirred it gently. He then placed the plate of tea sandwiches infront of her.

"Very good Niklaus, and you didn't spill anything this time. I'm very proud of you" Esther said

"Thank you mommy"

Esther reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. Klaus smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I love you Niklaus, you are my most specialist one"

"I love you too mommy"

"Let's have some tea. Remember to sip it otherwise you'll burn your tongue"

* * *

><p>Mikael had found the letter of acceptance for Klaus to go to an art school in Chicago. He had learned of Esther's infidelity when Klaus had his tonsils removed. It was then he learned he was not the biological father and that Esther was trying to parade him around as if he were his son. Mikael's rage was directly solely at Klaus. Esther tried to protect him, but she could not always be there. And so trying as best she could, she decided to send her son away to an art school where he could thrive and learn. It would keep Mikael away from Klaus, but it also broke her heart to send him away.<p>

Mikael had other plans. He would not let her get away with this. He had to make her pay for what she had done. Mikael insisted on flying with Klaus to Chicago. He had a private plane fly them from London to Los Angeles where Mikael claimed to have business. They would then fly back to Chicago and then back to London. Esther had packed most of Klaus's things.

"Now, be good while you're gone, and I'll send for you at Christmas" Esther said

"I'll miss you mommy" Klaus said

"I'll miss you too, but you'll love it there, I promise"

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too"

Mikael took Klaus and drove off. Esther waved goodbye to her son, not knowing it would be the last time she would see him again.

* * *

><p>Mikael had arranged for the pilot to crash the plane somewhere over Portland. The mountainous region would make a search for Klaus difficult. And his chance of survival would be close to none. A child surviving in the wild, Mikael laughed, he knew Klaus would be dead in a week. Klaus was sleeping on the plane, tired from being kept awake by Mikael's relentless yelling. Mikael slipped on the parachute along with the pilot.<p>

"We have to put one on him" the pilot said

"Why?" Mikael asked

"Because when they find his body it has to look like his parachute failed. Otherwise they'll know we left him in the plane!"

"Alright!"

Mikael put the parachute on Klaus who was still sleeping. The pilot pushed the controls of the plane and it started headed towards the mountains.

"time to go" the pilot said

"Good bye Niklaus" Mikael sneered

Mikael and the pilot both jumped out of the plane. They pulled their parachutes and floated in the air. Klaus was suddenly jerked awake by the turbulence. He looked around and saw that he was alone on the plane. He was scared and grabbed his small backpack. The turbulence got worse and soon the entire plane was shaking and Klaus was thrown out of the plane. He screamed as he went flying into the air. The plane crashed into the mountains, exploding. Klaus was frightened and saw the hook flapping on the parachute he was wearing. He pulled it and his parachute opened. He crashed through the trees, the branches scraping him until he landed on the ground. He managed to slip the parachute off him and get up. He looked around at the forest.

"Mommy?"

* * *

><p>Esther screamed and cried when Mikael returned with the news.<p>

"Contain yourself!" Mikael said

"How can you be like this?! He's our son!"

"No, he's your son! The little bastard isn't mine. You thought I didn't know?"

"How?"

"I have my ways. You tried to pass him off as mine you traitorous whore!"

"He's just a child!"

"He's not mine! And I do not care!"

"I have to find him! I'll go and find him"

"You do that and you'll never see the rest of your children again! You dare step out of this house to find that little bastard and I'll take my children away. I'll take them somewhere you'll never find them!"

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Make your choice now! The little bastard or the children who are alive and well here?"

Esther cried even more as she collapsed onto the ground.

"I thought so" Mikael said as he left the room

* * *

><p>Klaus rubbed his head against the she wolf's as she lay there. Her leg was still in a cast and she whined. She wasn't able to get up and run around. They had given her drugs and she felt strange. Klaus curled his body around hers. Caroline watched them both and wondered how the she wolf found Klaus.<p>

Klaus was worried that the she wolf hadn't gotten up yet. He could tell she was still weak and he didn't know what the cast on her leg was. Klaus held the she wolf close and inhaled her scent. He felt safe when he was with her. He remembered back to when she first found him.

_10 years ago_

Klaus had eaten all the snacks his mother had packed for him in his backpack. His clothes were torn and he was getting hungry and cold. He wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been there. He hears the sound of wolves howling and he scrambles to hide. He hides behind a tree and tries to keep quiet.

The she wolf is running away from a rival wolf pack. She is outnumbered but she will not submit to them. They have cornered her and are about to attack her. She snarls at them, getting ready to attack. Klaus looks out and sees the wolves, ready to launch themselves at the she wolf. He picks up a large rock and throws it at them. It hits one of the wolves who runs off scared. Klaus quickly grabs another rock and another and continues to throw it at the wolves. They snarl and hiss but Klaus keeps throwing rocks until there are no more. The she wolf looks at him and walks over to him. Klaus backs away slowly unsure what the animal will do. She moves closer and sniffs his hand before running off.

Klaus wraps himself in the parachute, trying to stay warm. He hears something coming towards him in the darkness. He looks up and sees the she wolf. She has something in her mouth, it's a squirrel. She places it near him and waits. Klaus isn't sure what to do and picks up the dead squirrel. He touches the tail, and feels how fuzzy it is. The she wolf walks up to him and then pushes his hand towards his mouth, trying to feed him.

* * *

><p>"We have to go Klaus" Caroline said<p>

Klaus whined as he held the she wolf in his arms. Caroline sighed. She hated this part. She knew that Klaus would fight her on this. He never wanted to leave the she wolf, but Caroline would often have to drag him away.

"We have to go Klaus, they're closing for the night. You can't stay here" Caroline said pulling his arm

Klaus held onto the she wolf as Caroline pulled his arm.

"Come on, please don't make this harder than it has to be. We can come back tomorrow like we do every day"

Klaus sat up and took the shirt he was wearing off and wrapped it around the she wolf. He buried his face in the she wolf's fur. He inhaled, remembering her scent before getting up. He grabbed onto Caroline's hand. Caroline stood there for a second, staring at his shirtless chest. He was waiting for her to lead him out.

The door opened and a brunette walked in.

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Hayley asked

"Nothing, we're leaving" Caroline said

"Well don't let me interrupt you" Hayley said walking past them

Hayley eyed Klaus, her eyes wandering all over his body. She went to check on the she wolf.

"Did you leave her the shirt?" Hayley asked

"He did" Caroline answered

"I guess he doesn't want her to forget him. Wolves do that"

"Right, whatever, we're going" Caroline said pulling Klaus out

"Come back anytime" Hayley waved

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the house with Klaus behind her. He could tell she was angry but he wasn't sure why. Bill saw Klaus walk in without a shirt and stopped them both.<p>

"And I'm sure there's a reason he doesn't have his shirt on?" Bill asked

"He took it off and gave it to the wolf" Caroline said

"And did you help him?" Bill asked

"NO! I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad! This is my outdoor voice!"

Klaus cringed and backed away slowly. He wasn't sure what was happening. Steven came out when he heard the yelling.

"God, some brunette starts flashing her eyes at him and smiling at him, and completely staring at him like I wasn't even there!" Caroline yelled

"And did he react?" Bill asked

"No, he didn't do anything"

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not!"

* * *

><p>Steven was on the phone while Bill was taking out some ice cream from the fridge. Klaus put on another shirt and sat on the couch playing with Caroline's keys. Bill was going to give Caroline the ice cream but stopped.<p>

"You wolf boy come here. Oh never mind" Bill said walking over to him

Bill places the quart of ice cream in Klaus's hand. Klaus yelped when he felt how cold it was.

"It's ice cream it's cold" Bill said as he pushed Klaus down the hallway

They stopped at bathroom door and knocked.

"Go away" Caroline said

"I have ice cream" Bill said

"What flavor?"

"Your favorite"

"Its open"

"Since you started this mess, you're going to end it" Bill said opening the door slightly and pushing Klaus through the door

Caroline sat in the bathtub with her hair up in a bun. She was facing away from the door and she extended her arm out. Klaus walked closer to the tub, he could smell different things, the soap, the bubble bath, the bath oils, all of them invading his senses.

"Ice cream" Caroline said

Klaus looked down at her hand. He placed the cold container in her hands and she opened it quickly.

"Spoon?"

Klaus looked at the water as it reflected off the light.

"Don't tell me you forgot the spoon"

Caroline turned around slightly and screamed when she saw Klaus standing there confused. She tried to cover herself in the water. Klaus didn't know why she was panicking so much. He walked over and picked up the ice cream and sniffed it. He licked the top and liked how sweet and cold it was.

"Are you licking my ice cream? You are! Give that back!"

Caroline reached over to get it, but Klaus kept licking it. Caroline reached for the towel but couldn't reach it. She growled in frustration. She stood up out of the bath and grabbed the ice cream from him. He reached and grabbed it back. Soon they both were trying to pull it from each other and they both fell back into the bathtub. The water splashed all over the floor. Klaus tried to get up and reach for the ice cream. Caroline was too busy laughing. She realized Klaus didn't care or notice that she was naked, and was too busy with the ice cream.

"You can't eat that now" Caroline said

Klaus ignored her and kept licking the ice cream which now tasted soapy.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Klaus managed to get the melted ice cream on his face. Caroline reached over and wiped his mouth. She could feel the heat in his eyes as they stared at her. She leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him gently not sure how he would respond. He wasn't sure what was happening. He knew she wasn't trying to eat him, but at the same time he was confused. He pushed his lips against hers, mimicking the motion.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with" Steven said<p>

"Who? Your conservative mother or your free spirited hippy ex wife?" Bill asked

"A man claiming to be Klaus's brother"

"What?"

"He has his mother with him. They were tracking all the news reports and outlets and they heard about him. They're on their way here"

"Well they can't just show up! This isn't a bed and breakfast"

"They're driving here, I told them that we gave some of his hair for DNA testing, and they're eager to see the results. They want to know if it's really him"

"When do they get here?"

"They just landed in Virginia, they're driving all night to get here. They'll be at the hospital in the morning to submit their own DNA"

"Well then you can be the one to tell Caroline then"

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused! Happy New Year!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for reading, no beta. I've read some of the reviews on how Bill could send Klaus into the bathroom with his naked teenager daughter. Maybe it wasn't clear enough, but Klaus really doesn't have the mental capacity or maturity of an adult, or horny teenager. He's rather innocent that way, he doesn't understand why people cover up when they're naked, or why he can't just go in the bushes like he normally does. He's lived in the forest most of his life. He's not trying to have sex with Caroline. Bill sees this and doesn't see Klaus as a threat. Plus he ate an entire tube of toothpaste. And because Caroline is mad at him he knows she won't kill Klaus! With that said, some of you are pervs, but it's ok.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on Caroline's bed and looked around. Her room was a warm and inviting shade of yellow. Her bed was white and very soft. Much softer than the couch he was sleeping on. Caroline walked in and placed a towel around his neck. She started rubbing his hair with it, trying to dry him. She had changed him out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. She knew she would have to mop the bathroom, but she would do it later.<p>

Klaus merely watched her as she tried to dry him. He reached out and touched her blonde hair. He pulled a piece of it out of the bun on her head. He played with it between his fingers. He leaned closer to her, sniffing her neck. Caroline froze when she felt his nose on her neck. He could smell the bath oils on her skin, the scent of vanilla and lavender. But he knew those were just used to cover up her real scent. He pulled away slowly and Caroline finally relaxed.

"OK so I guess it was a bad idea to kiss you, but you kissed me back, so that means you liked it. I mean why else would you?"

Klaus merely looked at her, watching her talking. He wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Caroline" Bill said from the door

"Dad!" Caroline jumped

"We need to talk"

Caroline followed her dad out while Klaus sat on her bed looking around. He reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. He sniffed it and then licked it. He didn't know what it was and threw it back on the bed. He picked up a perfume bottle and sniffed it. It was floral and fruity. He licked it and spit it out. He threw it on the bed. He began exploring her room.

"So allegedly his mother is coming" Bill said

"Who's mother?"

"Klaus's mother"

"How is that even possible?"

"We gave some of his hair for DNA testing remember? And his mom and brother were looking for him and flew all the way here from England to find him"

"He's British?!"

"I don't know, we're not sure if it's really them or not. But they landed and they're driving here and should be here in the morning. They'll want to do the DNA test to prove they're related"

"But they'll take him"

"Yes, that's what family does"

"But the wolf, she's the only family he knows! She's still at the vet with a broken leg. She'll be so heartbroken if he just leaves her!"

"Caroline"

"No! You don't understand. She's everything to him. He can't just leave her!"

Caroline went back to her room to find Klaus sniffing her diary and her things thrown on the floor and bed.

"Stop that!" Caroline yelled

She grabbed the diary from him, and Klaus backed away sheepishly

"It's private! Oh what am I saying? It's not like you can read it, not that you can't read, just that you don't know how to. Nevermind! We're going now"

Caroline put her diary in her drawer and grabbed Klaus's hand.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked in the vet with Caroline. The place was pretty quiet. They went into the back where the she wolf was being held. They looked around and saw she wasn't there.<p>

"Just wait here, I'll be back" Caroline said going back to the front

Klaus stood there looking around for the she wolf. Hayley walked back in and saw him there.

"Looking for your wolf friend? She's in another section, I'd be happy to bring you there" Hayley said biting her lip

Klaus looked at her strangely. He didn't understand what she was saying. Hayley walked over to him and tugged at his shirt.

"You want to give her another shirt? I can help you with that"

Hayley lifted his shirt up and off him. Her hands were on his chest, her fingers going over the scars on them.

"That's hot that you have scars. Want to see my tattoos?"

Hayley took her shirt off and started to slide the straps of her bra off. She turned around to show him the moon tattoo on her back.

"I could take off my bra so you get a better look at it"

Klaus didn't know what Hayley was doing or why she was taking off her clothes. Hayley turned around confused. She placed her hands on Klaus's chest and started making their way down to his pants.

"You're not much of a talker are you? That's alright, I don't mind"

Klaus yelped out when Hayley's hand went into his pants. He pulled away from her. He didn't like her touching him. And the fact that no one touched him in that area at all.

"What's wrong with you?"

Klaus made a strange noise and tried to get away from her. Hayley tried to calm him down.

"Stop freaking out! You're going to get me in trouble! Be quiet!"

Hayley grabbed his face and kissed him. Her lips were different. They were forceful and dominating. He felt her tongue trying to get inside his mouth. She tasted like cigarettes and he couldn't breathe. He pushed her away and spit out the taste from his mouth. He howled in despair.

"Shut up! What are you stupid?!" Hayley hissed

Hayley tried to grab onto him, but he pushed her hands away. He didn't know her, he didn't trust her. Caroline burst through the doors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Caroline screamed

Klaus immediately grabbed onto Caroline, holding onto her tightly. His heart was racing out of his chest. Caroline could tell he was scared.

"It's ok, just calm down" Caroline said

"He totally came onto me. And he got a little rough" Hayley said

"I highly doubt that, he can't even talk" Caroline said

"So? He's a man, all men are the same, they all want one thing"

"And you're just so good at giving it to them aren't you? I just spoke to your boss, and you'll be damn sure I'm going to tell him about this"

"About what? He wanted it as much as I did"

"That's why he was howling for help? You are so fired once I talk to your boss"

"I volunteer here!"

"Because you didn't want to pick up trash off the highway!"

"I don't need this!" Hayley picked up her shirt and left

* * *

><p>Klaus curled up next to the she wolf while Caroline watched. She had spoken to Hayley's boss who was quickly dismissed from the vet's office. Hayley was causing more trouble there than helping. Caroline watched as Klaus slept with the she wolf. She knew in the morning things would change.<p>

* * *

><p>"Caroline where are you?" Bill said into the phone<p>

"I took Klaus to the vet to see the wolf. We're heading back now" Caroline answered

"Alright, his family arrived but since he was gone they went to the hospital to get tested. But that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"No reason to get him worked up over nothing"

"Hurry back"

"Alright"

Caroline hung up and looked over at Klaus who was sitting in the car next to her. She started the car and started to drive. She drove him back to the camp grounds. Klaus was excited as he realized where he was. Caroline let him out and he ran out into the woods.

"Klaus! No! Come back!" Caroline chased after him

Klaus was free and happy. He ran through the forest inhaling the scent of the trees, of the flowers, of the other animals. He could hear Caroline yelling for him. He stopped and saw her running.

"Klaus where are you?!" Caroline yelled

Klaus hid behind a tree and waited for her as she searched for him.

"Klaus! This isn't funny! See if I take you back here again! I'm talking to you like you can understand me"

Klaus pounced on her when she got closer and she screamed as he knocked them both to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

Klaus was on top of her but smiling at her. He leaned down and gently nipped at her neck. She pushed him onto the ground and got on top of him.

"Was that some weird wolf thing?" Caroline asked

Klaus's thumb brushed against her cheek and Caroline realized how close they were. She started to pull away from him. Klaus grabbed onto her and rolled them both across the ground.

"Klaus! What are you doing?"

She realized Klaus wasn't moving them anymore and they were rolling down a hill. They finally stopped and Klaus rolled off her. They both looked up at the sky and started to laugh. Caroline sat up and Klaus did the same.

"You're crazy" Caroline said

Klaus got up and ran off again. Caroline got up and chased after him. Klaus jumped out from where he was hiding and grabbed her. She shrieked and chased after him. She realized he was too fast for her to catch so she had to think of something else. Klaus realized Caroline wasn't behind him and went back.

"Got you!" Caroline said from behind a rock

Caroline grabbed onto Klaus's arm. Klaus grabbed onto her other arm and Caroline grabbed onto his shoulder. Their bodies were pressed flush up against each other. Klaus's fingers went into Caroline's hair. He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the scent of it. His cheek brushed up against hers and he stopped. His eyes looked into hers and his lips brushed up against hers. He kissed her, and Caroline responded kissing him back. She felt herself pushed up against a tree, with his firm body against hers.

There was a loud growl and then the loud bar that tore the two apart. Klaus turned around and saw 3 wolves surrounding them. He stood in front of Caroline and looked at the wolves. Caroline peeked over his shoulder and saw them, all growling with their teeth bared. Klaus hissed. The wolves's jaws were snapping as they barked at him. They stood ready to attack. Klaus growled and glared at the wolves. And one by one the wolves lowered their heads and backed away slowly. Klaus turned around and held Caroline's face in his hands. He could tell she was scared. Her hands reached out and cupped his face.

"I'm ok, let's just get out of here"

She held onto his wrists and pulled them down from her face. She held his hand and led him towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been young lady?" Bill asked as she walked into the house<p>

"I was out" Caroline answered

Klaus followed her and Bill took in their appearance. Klaus pulled a leaf out of Caroline's hair.

"Caroline" Bill said

"He got in a fight with one of the neighbor's dogs" Caroline said

"really?"

"No, I took him back to the forest, so he could say goodbye"

"You went with him alone? It's dangerous"

"It's not dangerous. He lived there almost all his life. We played tag and then his wolf friends came by"

"Wolf friends?"

"Nothing happened, they growled at each other and then we left"

"Caroline"

"We took him from the only life he knew, and now we're giving him to his supposedly family which is in another country! What do you think it'll do to him? He doesn't understand what's happening and the only person he knows is the she wolf at the vet! I just feel bad for him. We're taking everything from him"

"But this is his family, they've searched for him for years. How do you think they feel? They lost a son, a brother, they deserve to get this chance with him"

"If I didn't have to go pee that night, none of this would have happened"

"If you didn't go out that night, that wolf would have died, and he'd be miserable"

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on her bed in her room. She sighed. Her door opened slightly, she looked up. Klaus was shoved into the room holding another pint of ice cream and a spoon. Klaus wasn't sure what he was doing except the ice cream he was holding was cold. Caroline smiled at him and reached out her hand.<p>

"He remembered the spoon this time" Caroline said

Klaus walked over to her and gave her the spoon and ice cream. He sat down on her bed and watched her eat.

"I swear, the only reason my dad sends you in here is because he knows I won't kill you, and I can't be mad at you"

* * *

><p>Steven walked over to Bill as he was making breakfast.<p>

"They just called. The rest results are back" Steven said

"And?"

"They are his DNA family. They're coming over"

* * *

><p>Caroline brushed Klaus's hair but he could tell there was something wrong. He held onto her hand and stopped her.<p>

"Your mother and brother are coming to take you today" Caroline said

Klaus didn't understand her, but could tell she was upset by her glassy eyes. He could tell she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Klaus. I couldn't stop them. I'm going to miss you"

Klaus's thumb brushed away the stray tear that fell.

"You're not going to remember me anyways" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Elijah and Esther walked towards the house that had yellow flowers in the front.<p>

"Don't over exert yourself mother. We need to remain calm and not scare him" Elijah said

"He's my son, He knows it's me" Esther said

The doorbell rang and Steven and Bill let them inside. They all sat down for some tea. Elijah showed them the results of the DNA testing showing that Esther was his mother. And it also proved that Elijah was his half brother.

"Caroline" Bill called

Caroline fixed her face and splashed cold water on it. She dried her face with a towel and heard her father calling. She held onto Klaus's hand.

"Trust me ok? It'll be ok" Caroline said as she led him out

Klaus walked into the living room and saw new people, with different scents. Esther stood up and looked at Klaus who held onto Caroline's hand. He felt uncomfortable under her stare. He gripped her hand tighter.

"Niklaus, it's me" Esther said

"Mother, don't scare him" Elijah said standing up

"He's all grown up, I've missed so much. He's a man now"

"Good heavens mother! He's 18, hardly a man." Elijah said

"He's grown up without me. He doesn't know me, he doesn't remember me" Esther said

"Mother please" Elijah said

Esther started to cry. Elijah held her closer and handed her a handkerchief.

"Please calm down, you're exhaust yourself" Elijah said

"Let's all sit down and have some tea" Steven said

Everyone sat down, feeling how tense it was in the room. Steven poured the tea. Klaus sat down next to Caroline and just like before he poured the cream and put in 2 sugar cubes into her tea cup. He stirred it gently and placed the spoon down. Caroline smiled as Klaus placed the plate of scones in front of her. Esther watched in amazement.

"He remembers" Esther said

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused. We're reaching the end of this soon. Thanks for reading and leave me a review. I now know you're all pervs...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for reading. No beta. Please keep your hands inside for the duration of the ride. This is it! And yes I know we're all pervs! But it's ok! We're pervs for klaroline!

* * *

><p>Bill and Steven cleared the table and took away the tea set. Elijah, Esther sat on the couch watching Klaus. He didn't know why they were looking at him but he felt uncomfortable. He whined and leaned into Caroline. Caroline put her arm around him.<p>

"It's ok, they're your family. They want to see you" Caroline said

Esther was holding back tears as she watched her son kiss the inside of Caroline's wrist much like he did when he was a child.

"Does he know why he does that?" Esther asked

"He doesn't really talk" Caroline said

"I miss his voice. He was such a good boy, he listened to me, and he was so bright and smart. He was such a quick learner. I taught him how to pour the cream and add the sugar when he was a boy. And he would kiss the inside of my wrist just like that" Esther said

Klaus watched Esther as she spoke and saw her crying. He felt bad for her for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. There was a pain inside his chest and it wouldn't go away.

"I would give anything to hear his voice again" Esther said

"He will need a speech therapist to help him speak again" Elijah said

Klaus started to see pieces of memories, he heard voices. He wasn't sure what they were. He saw her standing there, his mother, smiling over him. He looked down at his hands, they were smaller, they were that of a child. He was a child. His mother bent down and brushed his hair aside. He looked around the room. It was his room, but someone had destroyed it. His paint supplies and drawers were scattered all over.

"I am sorry I was not here to protect you from your father. Whenever you are frightened call for me and I will come to you. Always and forever" Esther said

"He scares me mommy"

"I know, and I will make sure he doesn't do it again. You Niklaus are my most special child"

Esther's arms went around him and pulled him close. Klaus hugged her bag, feeling the warmth of her surround him.

Klaus sees Esther crying on the couch in front of him. Elijah is trying to calm her down. Klaus gets up and walks over to her. He sinks to his knees and wraps his arms around her. The familiar scent of her, causes him to remember more. Esther sobbing hugs him back.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I would have come earlier had I known where you were. Please don't be mad at me" Esther cried

Elijah stood up and walked over to Caroline.

"Perhaps I should tell you what happened to my brother all those years ago" Elijah said

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed. Esther and Elijah would visit Klaus daily, trying to get him familiar with them. Caroline still took Klaus to see the wolf at the vet's office. Bill started to notice that Klaus would sleep on the floor next to Caroline's bed instead of the couch. It wasn't until this morning that Bill found Klaus sleeping on Caroline's bed. Except he was sleeping on top of her blankets and his feet were on her pillow and his head was by her feet. He found it strange.<p>

"Wake up you two! Breakfast!" Bill said from the door

* * *

><p>"We've made the necessary arrangements, it's taken longer than expected but we thank you for all that you've done for my brother" Elijah said<p>

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked

"We've secured a speech therapist as well as a few other doctors to help my brother. We've also managed to get traveling papers for him and will be leaving" Elijah said

"Where are you taking him?"

"Home of course, to be with his family"

"His home is here, the wolf, and-"

"Caroline" Bill interrupted her

"No, you can't just take him" Caroline said

"He needs to be with his family at this time. He needs to learn how to function in society again, and to speak and read. This will of course take time but we should leave soon"

"But…"

"Caroline, say good bye to Klaus. This is his family that's going to take care of him" Bill said

* * *

><p>Caroline drove Klaus back to the vet's office. The she wolf was healed and they took the cast off her leg. She ran towards Klaus who hugged her. The wolf licked his face and barked happily. They all got inside the car and drove back to the camp ground. She led him out and the she wolf was eager and ready to go home. Elijah and Esther were there along with Bill and Steven watching them. The she wolf ran out into the woods, she jumped around happy to be back. Klaus was going to run after her but Caroline held onto his arm.<p>

"You can't go with her" Caroline said

Klaus looked back at the wolf and then at her.

"I know you want to go with her, but you can't. Your family is waiting for you" Caroline said

Esther walked over to them. She reached out and held onto Klaus's hand.

"It's time for us to go home Niklaus" Esther said

Klaus whined and realized what was happening. He always knew he didn't belong with the wolves, but he was happy with them. The wolf whined and walked back. Klaus bent down and hugged her. The wolf knew who these people were. She could tell Esther was Klaus's mother. The she wolf cried and licked his face. Klaus held her close trying to remember her. The she wolf pulled away slightly, looking at him, the two were speaking on some level. The she wolf took one last look at him and ran back into the forest. Klaus sat there on the ground watching her run away. And then the sound of the she wolf's howl could be heard. More wolves joined in and the sound echoed throughout the forest. Klaus howled with them, telling them good bye. Esther was startled by the sound that came from Klaus. The howls continued until one remained. It was the she wolf. She watched as Klaus got up and left with the humans.

* * *

><p>Caroline stopped her car and got out. She opened the door and let Klaus out who walked towards the house. Caroline reached out and stopped him.<p>

"You're going home now, with your family" Caroline said

Klaus was confused and stood by the door waiting for her to open it. Caroline walked over to him and pulled him back to the sidewalk.

"Your mother and brother will be taking you home. I'll miss you. I hope you get better, not that you weren't better, just that you can speak and maybe we can write to each other or something. I'm not sure"

Klaus didn't understand anything that she said. He played with her hair feeling how soft it was. He didn't like that she tied it up, and he tried to pull it out of the pony tail it was in.

"Klaus I'm trying to say goodbye and you're playing with my hair" Caroline said

Klaus leaned into her and sniffed her neck again. His fingers buried in her hair.

"Maybe it's better that you don't know what I'm saying. I'll miss you"

Caroline hugged him back and felt the tears in her eyes forming. She pulled away slightly. Klaus's hands reached up and cupped her face. He could see she was going to cry and didn't know why. Her hands reached up and held his face.

"I'll miss you Klaus" Caroline said

The sound of Elijah's car pulling up to the curb forced the two to look over. Bill and Steven got out of the car. Esther and Elijah got out and walked over to Klaus.

"You have more family who are waiting for you at home. They're all so excited to meet you" Esther said

"Thank you all for everything" Elijah said

Esther reached over to take Klaus's hand and led him to the car. Klaus paused and realized he was going with them and not staying with Caroline. He turned around and saw her crying. He went back to her and kissed her.

"I knew it!" Steven said

"Hush!" Bill said

"I wonder where he learned that from" Steven said

"Caroline!" Bill yelled

Caroline pulled away, out of breath. She looked over and saw everyone was looking at them.

"You have to go Klaus" Caroline said

Esther took his hand and led him back to the car. He got inside and watched as Bill, Steven and Caroline stood there. He didn't know where he was going, but he hoped he'd be back. He saw them waving at him as they drove off. His hand pressed up against the window, mimicking the motion. He watched as they got smaller and smaller and finally disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later<em>

Caroline left the vet's office. She had just finished her shift and was tired. She had taken the night shift, watching over the animals that had surgery and had to stay over. She got into her car and drove. She drove to the camp site and got out of her car. She walked to the same spot she'd visited for the past 5 years. She sat on the rock and the she wolf appeared. The she wolf walked over to her and sat near her.

"Yeah I know you miss him. I miss him too" Caroline said

The she wolf laid down and yawned. Caroline cold see the years starting to show on her.

"Here I brought you something"

Caroline took a raw steak out of her bag and tossed it at her. The she wolf bit into it quickly and ate it.

"I'll see you soon ok? Take care of yourself" Caroline said

* * *

><p>Caroline walked back into the vet clinic. She changed her clothes and picked up the chart of the next patient. She walked into the room while reading the chart.<p>

"So your turtle broke its shell?" Caroline asked

"Not exactly love"

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus standing there. She froze and her hands dropped the chart onto the floor. She had never heard his voice before, but it was smooth, and velvety and he had a British accent. His hair was short, his eyes still had that twinkle in them, there was stubble on his face, perhaps he still didn't enjoy shaving, and his lips, they were so inviting and full. Caroline wondered if they were just as soft as she remembered. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black henley. She noticed a few necklaces hidden underneath the shirt.

"Are you done staring at me?" Klaus asked

"I, I just never expected to see you again"

"Yes you've been quite busy. Top of your class, working here full time, you were the one that campaigned for the removal and ban of all bear traps and other metal traps being used in this area. And you fought for the preservation of the wolves in this area"

"Well somebody had to"

"It's good to see you Caroline. You may think I don't remember anything of my time here, but I do. Vividly"

Caroline's cheeks flushed pink and she looked down at the chart. The way he said her name, it made something inside her reached down to get it only to look up into this fierce blue eyes.

"I never did thank you for that. For finding me that night, for bringing me back with my family"

"Well you don't have to. I mean I did what anyone would have done"

"I owe you everything Caroline"

Klaus pulled her closer, forcing her body up against his. His lips were on hers before she could say anything. His hand wove into her hair. Caroline responded, wrapping her arms around him, her mouth opened and she felt his tongue invade her mouth. His lips were just as soft as she remembered them. She felt faint, she needed to breathe, she pushed him slightly, gasping for air.

"You can't just kiss me like that" Caroline said

"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe"

"Then I'll just have to show him who the alpha male is"

* * *

><p>The she wolf walked back to her cave. She sat next to the old shirt that Klaus used to wear. She whined a little and went to sleep. When the sun rose she didn't bother to get up. She was too tired. She could feel the warmth of the sun's rays on her fur but her eye sight was going. She couldn't see anything around anymore. Only her sense of smell guided her.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know you want to see her, she misses you" Caroline said walking into the woods<p>

"Does she even remember me? It's been so long" Klaus said as he followed her

"She misses you, she remembers you. She still has that shirt you gave her. She still has that yellow backpack of yours"

"How do you know?"

"Because I visit her every day"

"Why?"

"Because she's lonely. Because she deserves to have someone care about her that's here. It's hard for her on her own. You know wolves don't survive on their own"

"What is that?"

Caroline looked down to the steaks wrapped in the brown paper from the butcher.

"I give her one of these when I see her. Today is special for her so I thought she'd might want more"

"You give her a steak every day?"

"Yes"

Caroline sat at the same rock and waited for her. She watched as Klaus paced back and forth nervously. An hour passed and Klaus became more agitated.

"She's not coming" Klaus said

"Something's wrong. She always comes not matter what"

Caroline got up and walked deeper into the forest. Klaus followed her.

"Do you remember where the cave is?" Caroline asked

"Of course I do"

Klaus walked towards the cave where he spent 10 years of his life with the she wolf. He walked inside and saw her laying on the shirt.

"Something's wrong" Caroline said approaching her

The she wolf whined and cried when Caroline approached. Caroline lifted her head up and looked at her eyes. She could see the milky white haze covering the wolf's blue eyes.

"Her cataracts have gotten worse. I don't think she can see anything now" Caroline said

Klaus looked at the she wolf. She was older, her fur wasn't as soft. He reached out and touched her and felt the ribs on her body instead. She hadn't been eating well either. The she wolf's head snapped to the side where Klaus's hand was. Ready to attack, she relaxed when she recognized his scent. The she wolf cried and licked his hand. Klaus placed his arms around her and curled his body next to her.

"It's me, I came back for you" Klaus said

The wolf cried. She was so happy that Klaus had come back. She had missed him so much.

"She hasn't been eating or hunting has she? She can't see and that's why you've been feeding her" Klaus said

Caroline didn't answer, she was taking out a bottle of water to give to the she wolf.

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus asked

"After you left I realized I wanted to help people, well no I wanted to help animals, so I became a vet. And I remembered her, how sad she must be, how alone she must felt. I came to visit her because I knew what that felt like. It wasn't fair what happened to her, but I couldn't just not do anything"

"Thank you Caroline"

"We can't leave her here, she's getting worse"

Klaus picked up the wolf in his arms and carried her back to the car. The she wolf whined as she rubbed her head against Klaus's chest.

"It's ok, I'm here, and I won't leave you again" Klaus said

* * *

><p>Caroline watched Klaus dig with a shovel in the forest. She watched as he kept digging while the body wrapped in a white sheet laid on the ground next to him. She watched him dig deeper and deeper.<p>

"Klaus" Caroline called out

"They'll dig her up, it has to be deep" Klaus said

Caroline reached out to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his body tense at his touch.

"If you keep digging you'll be in China"

"She deserves better than this"

"You know most wolves don't live this long right? She held on this long for you"

"Yes and I left her, I should have come back for her"

"She doesn't' blame you, she was so happy to see you. You can't blame yourself"

"She saved me, she didn't have to, and she did. She protected me, fed me, made sure I lived another day and I just left her"

"You left to be better, you couldn't stay in the forest running around with her forever. You would have outlived her and then what? You'd be alone out here, with no family"

"She was my family"

Klaus threw the shovel onto the ground. He climbed out of the hole and picked up the wolf wrapped in the sheet. He gently placed her into the hole, along with the old shirt she slept with and the small yellow backpack. He climbed into the hole and pressed his head against the she wolf's.

"I love you mother" Klaus whispered

Klaus lifted his head up, facing the sky and let out a loud howl that causes Caroline to jump. He returned with a British accent, and form fitting clothes, but inside he still had the wolf in him. Caroline heard another howl respond to his. And then another and another, and soon the forest was echoing with howls from wolves. There was a sadness to it. Caroline looked around and saw birds fly off from the howls. Klaus climbed out of the hole and began pushing the dirt with his hands. He buried the wolf and sat on the ground next to her grave.

Hours passed and the sun began to set. Caroline reached out to Klaus.

"Klaus, we have to go" Caroline said

"I know"

"She's home now"

Klaus got up, there was dirt on his hands and arms and his clothes. Some of it made it onto his face. Caroline reached over and brushed some off his cheek.

"We should get you cleaned up" Caroline said

"Always trying to clean me"

"Some things never change"

Caroline took a hold of his hand, just like the many times before, they walked towards her car just like before. They both slipped into an ease with each other. Klaus got into the car and remembered the first time he climbed in with the she wolf. How afraid he was, how scared he was of losing her. He followed Caroline blindly not knowing who she was or what her intentions were. He was so trusting and stupid back then.

"Caroline?" Klaus said

"Hmm?" Caroline answered while driving

"Go out with me"

"We're already out"

"Go out on a date with me"

Caroline slammed the brakes and stopped the car. She looked over at him incredulously.

"You can't just ask me out!" Caroline yelled

"Why not?"

"Because you already kissed me!"

"I fail to see the problem"

"Course you wouldn't!"

"Are you upset that I kissed you? You responded very enthusiastically"

"You can't do this to me!"

"Do what?"

"You can't just come back and kiss me! You're going back to England anyways"

"I'm not going back to England, not unless you want me to. I came back to find you and my wolf. I came back for you Caroline"

"Why?"

"Let me show you the world, I'll take you anywhere you want. Paris, Rome, Tokyo? You found me that night and you showed me a new world. Now let me show you another one"

"But you already kissed me"

"We're past that now love"

"But, but, but-"

"No more excuses, what are you afraid of?"

"You"

"Me? Are you afraid I'm going to turn into a wolf again?"

"No, I know you'd never hurt me. I just, you're, I don't know you"

"Yes you do, you're the one who found me that night, who showed me there was another world out there. And I'm quite certain I ate an entire tube of toothpaste too"

"Yeah you did" Caroline laughed at the memory

"And you knew then even when I couldn't even talk, that I would never hurt you, that I would protect you"

Klaus brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked

Caroline launched herself at him, kissing him fiercely while pushing him back against the door.

"So is that a yes then?" Klaus asked between kisses

"Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

><p>Ok there it is! This was never meant to be a long story anyways. I thought about having wolf klaus meet his siblings in England but maybe that will be an outtake. Thank you for reading. Yes we're all pervs ok? One big pervy klaroline family. Yes he ate the toothpaste. Google said that wolves can live up to 15 to 16 years in captivity. It may be less in the wild due to harsher conditions, but yeah she held out in hopes of seeing Klaus again.<p> 


End file.
